The Blank Mind
by Titanium Heart
Summary: Hans and his friends will go on an unforgettable journey with memories that will be etched in their lives forever. Please feel free to share your thoughts and opinions on this story. I will as much as possible, reply to every review. Thank you.
1. Preface

**Preface **

I wrote _The Blank Mind_ with imagination as my foremost tool. My primary aim is to touch each reader's heart through the narration of the travels that lay ahead of the main character of the story and his friends. I believe stories such as this are the ones that will be considered unforgettable. Whether joyful or sad, I shall with utmost concern weave a fulfilling end to this account.

I dedicate this tale to those whose hearts and minds are (even at the very least) motivated by its stirring message.

– Titanium Heart


	2. Chapter 1

_It has not thoroughly been preached to humanity, but it is a truth all might accept, that in every man dwells an inner self. This story is not a written sketch of ghosts and spirits, but actually a tale of a certain miracle that took place on earth. _**Chapter 1**

* * *

The music was loud in his room, and as he got up to turn it down, he got a chance to peep through the window. The sun was setting and the darkness of the night started to rule the streets. It's time, he thought.

He hadn't had a chance to say good-bye to her in the morning, since she had left earlier than usual. Now, all he could do was to anticipate her arrival, and maybe they'd have a chance to talk like they did when he was younger.

It was an hour later when he heard a faint knock at the front door. He was eating, and someone had interrupted him. It wouldn't bother him, though, if it was her.

"Hi Mom," he was relieved to finally see her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm home so late, Hans. I tried to call you, but you wouldn't pick up," she reasoned.

"I didn't hear the phone ring."

Hans's mother worked at a traveling agency, and each day she'd be home exhausted and worn out. Her name was Amy. It's hard to care for a family, when you're a single parent. Hans's father died at a car accident when his son was only four, and he left Amy to care for the child. That was nine years ago.

That night, Hans and his mother went through their usual routine, and both went to bed after some time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He sat at the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. His eyes showed the evidence of his sleepiness. There he decided to pray. He always prayed, and every night he'd beg something back – something he once had long ago.

Hans was a child with a strong sense of individuality. He wasn't raucous or disruptive, nor was he uninteresting or dull. He had a distinct attitude toward life and how he lived it. He had a certain belief in philosophy that matched all other great philosophers of history. He also knew that one day he'd be happy again, for the happiness he felt at times were all ceasing and untrue.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I know, I know. I'll eat later," Hans knew he was almost late for school, but his mother still insisted that he eat breakfast.

"It doesn't matter if you stay a little while. It's the last day of class."

"I don't care, Mom. I really have to go."

"Well, okay. But remember, I allow you only just this once," she sighed.

Hans gave his mother a smile.

As he raced to the door, she said, "You know, you've changed. You used to do whatever I told you."

He took a step back and turned, "Bye, Mom. Take care of yourself."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was 7:50 am, 10 minutes before classes would start. Hans walked briskly through the hallway. He had a matter to attend to.

"Hey Matt, I've been looking all over for you," he greeted his friend.

"Oh yeah, what's the hurry?" Matt responded. "It's the last day of school, you know."

"Exactly! Don't you remember? We've talked about this already."

"Ugh, right. We'll meet up after class…with Mia."

"Okay, and don't you forget that," Hans reminded. "See you around."

Hans walked away considering his plans. Matt would help him together with his sister Mia. It would go along fine. Yeah, it would.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

The rest of the day passed exceptionally slowly, as all introductions to a long and supposedly pleasurable vacation do. Yet, Hans wasn't bothered by the time at all. Time never failed him, ever. There was no reason for it to abandon him now.

Hans called his mother earlier during the day to ask permission for him to stay at Matt's house. Amy told him he could stay until she fetched him at 6:30 in the evening.

"So, she agreed eh?" Matt asked after class.

Hans nodded, "She'll drop by after work. Where's Mia?"

"Oh, she went home early. Stomach pains at the last day of school," Matt laughed. He found everything so hilarious.

The two boys walked home side by side, like twins. Yes, if it would have been chosen more carefully by fate, they'd have been brothers. Yet, you must know, however, there exists no fate. You make choices, and you become what you've chosen to become – although not at all instances.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

"We're all set right?" Hans made sure.

"So, we're really gonna push through with this?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I got everything ready," Mia inserted. She had been drooping over the door way for a while now.

"Oh, it's you," Hans felt a bit surprised. The last time they talked was over a week ago. He hadn't seen her since.

"I got my things packed," she ignored the comment. "Have you told your mom already?"

"It'll be a pleasant shock to her," Hans chuckled.

After a while, the three children discussed there thoughts upon other matters. Hans though, focused on a more serious affair that would maybe change his summer for the better.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sun did not rise so reluctantly the next day. It was already above the sky when Hans awoke.

"This is D-Day," Hans had read that phrase from a history book at school, and that was what he would call today.

"Mom, I was wondering," he began. "Would it be okay if my friends and I would go on a seven day trek to Rentz?"

"What?" Amy replied. "Who's going with you?"

"Matt and Mia."

"Only the three of you?"

"No, of course not!" he explained. "We're still looking for an adult to go with us."

"Well, until you find someone responsible enough, you have no permission to go to Rentz."

"Oh," Hans was speechless. "How could I have not known?" he thought.

Hans went back to his room after that and pondered on what he would do. He then sought to call Matt.

"Hey, I got bad news," Hans began.

"What do you mean?" Matt questioned. "Your mom didn't agree, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do."

"Well, why don't you come over so we can talk about it?"

"Nah, we'll meet at the park. Okay?"

"Sure, I'll be there in 30 minutes. Bye."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I'm calling our plans off. You okay with that?" Hans said.

"Sure," Matt assured. "I mean, Mia will agree with us anyhow."

"Yeah, I guess."

The two boys headed back to Hans home afterward.

"Hi Mrs. Fritz," Matt greeted Amy.

"Hi there, Matt," she replied. "It's been a long time since you visited us here. Where's your sister?"

"Mia's at her friend's house."

"Well, that's good. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm real full," Matt smiled.

Hans motioned Matt into his room, and so they both went inside.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Have you heard of the Sherikans who died during a long trip through the Leskian Desert?"

"That was on the headlines a week ago. Why'd you ask, Hans?"

"Well, it really makes me worry. I mean, there were eleven of them, right?"

"Uhuh," Matt nodded.

"If we go on that trek, we might end up dead too."

"Huh? You're funny, man."

"No, really. I mean, we're what? 13. Those guys were old.

"Exactly, they died because they were old!" Matt joked.

"I'm serious here."

"Ugh. Yeah, you are right."

Hans never quite understood how Matt thought about things. He just didn't know if Matt had really meant what he had said.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What's your name?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I can't, okay?"

"Tell me why."

"It's a curse."

"A curse?"

"Yes, a real curse."

"Tell me more."

"I told you, I can't!"

"No, you just won't tell me. That's the truth."

"…Don't come any closer…"

"I won't! But what can I do to make you say your name?"

"My name is a curse, and I shall never say it!"

"Very well, my name is Robin. Now please, tell me yours."

"I have sworn never to."

"Then, how shall I ever know your name?"

There is a key."

"A key?"

"A lost one…"

"A lost one, you say? What if I find it?"

"Then you find the treasure."

"By treasure, what do you mean?"

"My name, it is the treasure."

"Where is this treasure?"

"No. Do not seek the treasure."

"Huh?"

"Seek the key. It is what really matters."

"Where is this key?"

"Robin…"

"What? I'm asking you where the key is!"

"No one has ever found it."

"Then I shall be the chosen one!"

"This is no game, there is a risk."

"I do not understand."

"The treasure…"

"Go on!"

"The treasure…it lies…"

"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" a bawling shriek came plundering across the living room.

"Are you all right Hans?" Amy came rushing across the room. "Was it another dream?"

When Hans came to his senses he replied, "No, Mom. It was a nightmare."

"You just wait here, okay?" Amy skidded past the bed and into the kitchen.

A minute later she was back, a glass of water in her right hand.

"Here, take this." She urged Hans to calm down.

Hans eagerly gulped the drink down his throat. What had made him scream? Apparently, he did not remember.


End file.
